


In a Moment

by MadTricksterLove (Alexis_Rose_Winchester)



Series: His Girls [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, beginnings and endings, death and life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rose_Winchester/pseuds/MadTricksterLove
Summary: The moment Gabriel's world changed told from the point of view of the woman that loved him more than life itself.





	In a Moment

It was like...floating at first. And then I was standing looking down at my body, the doctors rushing around trying to save me, and that was when I saw her. A nurse at the end of the bed held the tiny baby in her hands, holding on as her little lungs took their first gulp of air. I looked at this baby, this little girl I had created with the angel I loved more than anything and I began sobbing when I realized I was never going to see them again.

 

"That's not necessarily true you know," came a quiet voice behind me. I jumped and spun around to see a man standing there. He was grinning at me with a nervous smile, his bright blue eyes looking at me sympathetically, hands deep in the pockets of his red hoodie. The man ran a hand through his mop of brown hair and sighed. "Sorry, I've gotta work on that."

 

"Who are you?" I asked nervously. "How can you see me? I thought I was dead."

 

The man winced and replied, "Yeah, you are. I'm sorry." He smiled at me gently and for a second I saw Gabriel in that smile. "I'm Chuck," he said as if that explained everything. "I guess that doesn't explain much does it?" I started in surprise and began wondering if he could hear my thoughts. "Yes, I can. And it's funny you happened to think of Gabriel just now because technically we're related."

 

I looked at him with sudden suspicion. "Are you an angel?" Gabriel had warned me about the other angels in his family and I didn't want to deal with them, dead or not.

 

Chuck laughed and replied, "You can relax I'm not an angel. I'm...Well, I guess you could say I'm his Dad." My eyes widened at the implication and I gasped. "Yeah, it's a lot to take in."

 

"Why are you telling me all this?" I was beginning to get overwhelmed by the information and angry at Chuck for everything Gabriel had gone through.

 

The man before me sighed and hung his head. "I guess I deserve that." He walked toward me slightly. "I'm here to fix this."

 

I backed up a step to put some distance between me and the celestial being before me. "What, exactly, is that supposed to mean?! My daughter is going to grow up without me! Gabriel, who I'm sure you're aware has no experience with kids, has to figure out how to do this on his own! So how are you planning to fix this?!" I ranted at Chuck as angry tears poured down my face.

 

He stood there looking at me passively for a moment before he said, "I'm going to make you an angel."

 

I froze in shock. "Wait, what?"

 

"I'm going to make you an angel," Chuck repeated simply. He took another step toward me and this time I didn't back away. "You are Gabriel's soulmate. He loves you more than me." I opened my mouth to say something but He held up a hand. "That's okay." He smiled at me and took my hand. "That's how it was supposed to be. But you weren't supposed to die. And for that I'm sorry. I didn't see it coming." Chuck began leading me into the hall and I glanced back to see that during our talk the room had emptied. I hurriedly looked around for my daughter but Chuck calmed me by saying, "Don't worry your daughter's fine." I breathed a sigh of relief and followed him down the hall. "By the way, after you're an angel she will still be a Nephilim. She'll be needed."

 

"Can I see her before I leave?" I asked quietly. "Her and Gabriel." Chuck smiled and pointed to a spot behind me. I turned to see the door to the nursery. I passed through it and, near the door was a small bassinet. I looked over the side to see my daughter lying there sleeping. "I'm so sorry, sweetpea. I'm so sorry I can't be there to see you grow up. But I will see you again. I promise."

 

Then the door to the nursery opened and I turned to see a doctor walk in, my angel right behind. My heart broke at the sight of him. The pain in his beautiful whiskey eyes said he had been told I was dead. I stepped back as the doctor approached the bassinet and picked up the small bundle. When he turned and placed her in her father's arms my heart melted at the sight of Gabriel's smile. He held our daughter close, whispering a greeting to her before pulling the blanket gently back from her face. I stepped closer to them in time to see my little girl open her eyes. I gasped when I saw a familiar pair of eyes looking out. Those golden whiskey eyes were unmistakable. I carefully bent over and placed a kiss on the top of her head before I said, "I love you, sweetpea. I'll see you when you're all grown up."

 

I stood, turned to Chuck and said, "Let's go." He nodded and, taking my hand, led me through the door and on my way to a new life.


End file.
